Saint Furlings
by Maywen
Summary: Jack O'Neill, retraité depuis trois ans, retourne au SGC pour une mystérieuse réunion. Et que vient faire la Saint Valentin dans cette histoire?


Suis de retour sur Stargate, pile pour la St Valentin (on va pas chicaner sur le jour de retard ^^)

* * *

Titre: Saint Furlings  
Auteur : Chlo/Maywen  
Rating: Tout public  
Post Série SG1 - genre humoristique/romance  
Disclamer: rien ne m'appartient

Note de l'auteur: On m'a demandé une fic Sam/Jack, la saint valentin et le thème était 'c'était le bon vieux temps' ^^

* * *

L'homme en uniforme vérifiait dans le miroir qu'il était bien coiffé. C'était très stupide de sa part, il le savait. Il passait ainsi pour une personne un peu imbue d'elle-même voir pire, pour une personne efféminée. Hors, il n'était ni l'un ni l'autre.

- Jack, vous êtes très bien. Cessez donc de gigoter comme ça ! » Commenta l'homme qui l'accompagnait.  
- Daniel, silence. Je refuse de paraître négligé à cette réception. J'ai une réputation à tenir, moi. Et personne ne peut me voir, nous sommes dans l'ascenseur.  
- Certes mais il y a toujours les caméras de surveillance et, moi, je peux vous voir gigoter alors cessez.

Grommelant contre les archéologues, scientifiques et casse-pieds en chef, l'ancien général O'Neill, maintenant retraité depuis trois ans se redressa quand même. On ne savait jamais qui pouvait l'observer dans la salle de contrôle.

Une fois sorti de la minuscule cabine, ils se dirigèrent vers le mess où devait se dérouler la réunion. Jack, comme à son habitude, ne savait pas du tout quel était le motif pour lequel on le convoquait mais il espérait tout de même qu'il n'y avait rien de grave. Il avait des projets pour sa soirée et il ne comptait pas les annuler.

- Daniel, c'est mon grand âge qui me donne des hallucinations ou bien le mess est rose avec des cœurs partout ?  
- Je pense qu'ils fêtent la Saint-Valentin. » Lui répliqua son acolyte qui semble lui aussi assez circonspect devant le spectacle étrange qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. « Je ne me souviens pas que nous ayons jamais fêté cela ici…  
- Je ne suis même pas convaincu que ce soit légal. » Commenta Jack. « Et je rêve toujours ou ce lieutenant embrasse passionnément et de manière très… langoureuse une rouquine qui doit avoir vingt ans à tout casser ?

Il n'était pas une personne vieux jeu ou à cheval sur le règlement mais là, ce qu'il voyait lui semblait surréaliste.

- C'est une scientifique de la base, elle a vingt deux ans. Et j'ignorais qu'ils étaient ensemble…

Jack haussa un sourcil – technique qu'il tentait de perfectionner tous les vendredis avec son coach et ami, Teal'c. Selon Daniel, il avait l'air un peu idiot vu que le second sourcil refusait de rester en place, ce qui lui faisait une grimace peu saillante.

Alors qu'il allait le lui faire remarquer, le reste de leur équipe entra dans le mess. Vala tenait Samantha Carter par le bras, pépiant comme à son habitude. Teal'c suivait la conversation l'air de rien et Cameron fixait les jambes d'une jeune caporal qui était devant lui. Ils se démarquaient assez fortement du reste du personnel avec leurs uniformes tirés à quatre épingles et leurs airs sérieux – si on exceptait Cameron, bien entendu.

- Que se passe-t-il ici, mon général ?  
- C'est Jack, je suis à la retraite, Carter.  
- Le jour où vous m'appellerez Sam, je vous appellerai Jack.

- Bien, Sam, il se passe donc ici des choses étranges. Les scientifiques sortent avec des militaires, expriment leur affection en public de manière fort… démonstratives et ils fêtent la Saint Valentin. Carter, que s'est-il passé ici depuis mon départ ? Où est le général sensé faire frémir de peur tous ces nabots en couche culotte ? Où sont les attaques incessantes, les morts imminentes, les Goa'uld et compagnie ?  
- Ca, c'était une autre époque, mon… Jack. SG 375 vient de découvrir… » Elle fut interrompue par un cri.  
- SG combien ?!  
- 375, mon géné… mon… Jack. Je n'y arriverai jamais ! » Se désespéra Samantha alors que Vala ricanait joyeusement.  
- Mais il y a combien d'équipes ici ?!  
- 412, mon gén… Jack. Mais c'est essentiellement parce que les équipes qui sont disloquées refusent que leur numéro soit réutilisé. Il n'y a plus de SG1, Sg2 à 14, ni 15. Je pense également que les chiffres sont parfois interdits à cause de…  
- J'ai l'impression que le SGC perd la tête. Le nouveau général a accepté ça ? Il fume quoi ?  
- Il ne fume pas mais depuis que SG 375 a conclu un accord pacifique d'entre-aide avec les Furlings…  
- Les furlings ?! Ils ont rencontrés les furlings ? Quelle équipe ? Il faut que je les dégomme et que je prenne leur place ! Les furlings sont à moi !  
- Jack, ne faites pas l'enfant. » Teal'c s'était permis cette petite remarque délicate.  
- Toi aussi, Brutus ?! Teal'c ! Mon ami ! Vous devez être de mon côté. Carter, qui est ce général ridicule ? Il faut que je lui botte les fesses également.  
- Il a 47 ans. Et il pense qu'un peu de détente de temps en temps ne peut pas nuire à ses hommes. Et vous êtes trop vieux pour botter les fesses de qui que ce soit. » Intervint Daniel grand seigneur alors que Vala tentait de lui voler un baiser. « Il est hors de question que je vous laisse me toucher ainsi ! Vala ! Non ! Non !

Un peu dépitée mais aimant les défis, Vala argumenta vite et bien.

- Sam embrasse son cher… » Regard paniqué de l'intéressée. Comprenant sa gaffe, la jeune femme changea quelque peu son angle d'attaque. « Et tendre. Son cher et tendre. Et elle adore ça ! Elle me l'a dit !

Rouge de honte, Sam fixait maintenant la petite fête qui se déroulait. Hors de question qu'elle se retrouve au milieu d'un interrogatoire. Teal'c commenta d'ailleurs qu'il appréciait énormément les baisers et plus particulièrement le french kiss. Remarque qui calma assez bien les anciens membres de SG1.

- Merci pour cette information, Teal'c. Mais Sam… Vous ne nous avez jamais parlé de votre… euh… cher et tendre.  
- Parce qu'elle trouve ça plus sexy de ne pas en parler. » Vala ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche. La situation était tellement drôle.  
- Vala le savait ? La commère en chef de la base le savait et vous ne m'avez rien dit ? » Daniel s'offusquait de ce manque de confiance.  
- Je ne veux pas vous vexer, mais vous êtes la commère de service, Daniel. Vala est un cran au dessus.  
- Non. Jack. Non.  
- Si.  
- Non !  
- Bien sûr que si ! Vous ne savez pas mentir. Il n'y a qu'à voir le peu de motivation pour dire non à Vala qui désire vous embrasser.

Un cri outré accompagné par un rire extatique attira l'attention des membres du SGC présents dans la salle. Un jeune homme, d'une vingtaine d'année tout au plus, s'avança.

- Vous êtes Jack O'Neill ! Vous êtes le légendaire Jack O'Neill ! Et SG1 au complet ! Oh mon dieu ! Vous êtes mon idole ! C'est grâce à vous que cette petite soirée peut avoir lieu ! Oh je n'aurais jamais cru que l'on puisse vous convaincre de revenir pour cette petite sauterie ! Oh, je…

Il était rouge de plaisir. Jack crut même à un moment qu'il allait lui tomber dans les bras.

- Vous êtes ?  
- Mark Spencer, capitaine et je suis dans SG 375 ! C'est moi la personne de référence pour les Furlings. Tout ça, grâce à vous !

Seigneur. Pourquoi une telle épreuve devait-elle lui tomber dessus ? Les Furlings amis avec ce… ce… Jack lui lança un regard noir avant de dire qu'il rentrait chez lui. Il eut juste le temps de voir Samantha qui rigolait doucement contre l'épaule de Vala.

Quelques heures plus tard, son dîner était prêt. L'odeur douce qui flottait dans l'air était très agréable et son moelleux au chocolat n'attendait plus qu'un passage rapide au four pour être parfait.

Il ne sursauta pas le moins du monde lorsque deux bras vinrent encercler sa taille.

- Comment as-tu pu me cacher qu'ils avaient trouvé les Furlings ?  
- Jack ! » Sa voix était amusée. « C'était il y a trois jours, il a séduit ces boules de poils en deux secondes chronos à cause de sa maladresse et ont conclu un accord dans la foulée.  
- Je le hais.  
- Les asgards étaient à toi, tu peux bien leur laisser les boules de poils… Non ?  
- Mais Saaaaaaaammmmmmmmm.  
- Et tu es revenu au SGC, grâce à eux, tu étais très sexy dans ce costume.  
- Tu essaies de me manipuler.  
- Tu es très sexy. Tout le temps. Surtout avec ton sourire en coin.  
- Je sais que tu l'adores.  
- Oui…

Il lui vola un baiser.

- Et c'est si difficile de m'appeler Jack en public ?  
- Oui… Mais tu as remarqué qu'avec tout ça… Ca ressemblait surtout à des 'mon Jack', non ? » Elle souriait narquoisement. La diablesse.  
- J'avoue…  
- Je me demande encore comment Daniel n'a pas découvert que nous étions ensemble. Vala et Teal's le savent, eux. Vala trouve que je suis même transparente à ce sujet. A moins qu'il…  
- La ferme, Carter. Juste… Embrasse-moi pour me faire oublier cette horrible journée.  
- C'est la Saint Valentin.  
- Et un crétin m'a volé MES Furlings.  
- Donc tu préfèrerais être au SGC, travailler encore pour l'armée et avoir tes furlings ou bien être ici, avec moi et découvrir la nouvelle gamme de sous-vêtements fais par les furlings ?  
- Tu bluffes.  
- Je n'en serais pas si sûre si j'étais vous, mon Jack… Joyeuse Saint Valentin.  
- Joyeuse… Saint… Valentin. » Il ponctuait chaque mot d'un baiser. « Mais, sinon, je ne peux pas avoir un entretien avec un furling ? Hein ? En plus de t'avoir toi, ça serait vraiment une merveilleuse…  
- Oublie.  
- Mais…  
- Non.  
- Sammmmm.  
- Non.

Et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'au jour où Jack croisa un furling et où ils vécurent encore plus heureux.


End file.
